2013.10.06 - Weapons Deal Undealt
It's the middle of the night on a lonely dock in the New York Harbor, nothing much of interest going on until a large boat pulls into the dock. Moments later, a large box truck arrives, parking on the dock. Word has it that one of the many gangs of Gotham has taken to arms dealing. Of course, there's always other criminals looking for weapons, and according to reports the Ortega drug cartel is looking to make a move into Brooklyn, and have arranged for delivery here at the docks tonight. Earlier tonight, Miles Morales received a call from his uncle, revealing he knew about the boys activities. Instead of warning him off or anything of the kind, he simply gave a tip, telling Miles about the deal happening here tonight. So, as the truck pulls up, The Spider crouches atop a nearby crate, watching and trying to figure out exactly what he'll do. Since he picked up the trail while he was in Gotham, Damian Wayne aka Darkwing decided to follow the criminals. Normally once it leaves Gotham the Bat family would consider it someone else's problem but Damian's gone a few days without a good fight and nothing like armed weapons merchants to get the blood flowing again. Cowl up and weapons at the ready, he's currently making his way dockside quietly. He's good at the not making a sound when he doesn't want to be heard. Currently he's not far from Miles and doing his best to blend into the shadows as he waits to see the exact details. A number of armed men get out of both the boat and truck. Some of those coming out of the boat bring a crate with them, while the rest on both sides take defensive, stand-off positions. Finally, a well-dressed man with a briefcase steps out of the truck as well, stepping forward to meet the apparent leader of the others. Some words are exchanged, and the well-dressed man hands over the briefcase, while one of those by the crate opens it for the well-dressed man's inspection. The crate is full to the brim with assault rifles. Moving quietly, Darkwing moves behind one of the guards just on the outside of the group and tries to take him out fast and hard without making too much noise. The odds are a little too stacked right now for his taste so a little quiet thinning of the herd is required. As soon as he has the guy outcold and stashed, he's moving again to keep in the shadows. This is more like his assassin training than his work with the Bat family though. Least he isn't killing the poor guards. Meanwhile, The Spider, clueless to Darkwing's presence, leaps into action. He lands on the hood of the truck and bounces off, right over the heads of the first guards and into the middle of those who came from the boat, landing feet-first on one and knocking him into the water as he bounces back, punching to each side to hit two more guards in the jaw and landing right on the weapons crate. "Sorry, didn't you read the sign?" Sparks suddenly start flying from the hood of the truck as his venom sting hits the electronics inside, "No unloading after-hours." "Tt. Amateurs." Darkwing says under his breath as Spider leaps into action. Using the environment to his advantage, he sticks to the shadows throwing several batarangs out, aiming to take out some of the guards that were aiming to shoot at the Spider. Right now the grumpy batkid is doing more of a support trying to keep Spider from getting riddled with holes. He's also planting small electrical charges against the more explosive devices so that he can actually trigger them when he wants. The Spider's entrance definitely surprises both sides, but he's not as intimidating as he hoped. Every gun turns towards him, and with the help of Darkwing knocking out a few with batarangs, he's out of the way as bullets get to where he was, instead tackling the well-dressed man to the ground, kicking back to send the crate of weapons into the river. Then, he's gone, blending in so well with the surroundings that everybody is looking around, trying to find him. Coming from the shadows, Darkwing manages to land himself in a group of armed thugs but at close range the guns are more dangerous to each other than to him and since he doesn't leave them conscious there's little true danger. There's absolutely no wasted motion in his movements, each strike that he does to the men is deliberate and thought out. Leaving those not totally knocked unconscious in enough pain that they can merely lay on the ground in agony. If they're from Gotham no doubt they've figured out one of the Batfamily followed them and which one it is, and that's not time for the happy fun times for them. While The Spider is gone the guards soon notice the new attacker as well, getting one of the ones that came on the boat to start going, "Oh ****, oh ****, oh ****!" The well-dressed man, however, seems more angry than frightened, "Get them you idiots!" Spider, meanwhile, has gone onto the boat, and he reappears ripping the steering wheel off to throw frisbee-style at the swearing guard, hitting hard enough to knock him into the water. "I'd say wash your mouth, but the river water's probably even dirtier." Those few guards left standing are nearing panic, and one starts shooting at Spider, only to end up doing more damage to the boat as Spider leaps away again. Some of them are panicking guards take shots at Darkwing, resulting in a few of them shooting their comrades as fear+shooting does not lead to good marksmanship, then add in an agile target and where one things they're going to hit and where it does are not always the same thing. Since the well dressed man seems to be calling the shots, Darkwing decides to throw a knife into the man's leg. The knife quite sharp, and he's got really good aim with the things. "Tt. I was expecting a better fight." He says as he does a move where he goes up a crate and spinkicks in the air so his toes collide with one of the guards temples. "Ahh!" the well-dressed-man yells, as the knife lands in his leg. But, he plucks it out and after a moment he stands up, wielding the bloody knife. "Fine, I'll deal with them myself." Spider is still busy dealing with a couple of the guards near the boat, who shoot at him so much he's having to dodge continuously, since he's actively trying to keep them from shooting each other. So, the well-dressed man, running as if his leg had never been injured, does the dumb thing and charges at Darkwing with the knife. Sure, he holds himself with the air of a skilled knife-fighter, but he's no assassin. "Tt." Darkwing says as he sees the man charging at him with his own knife. He waits until the man's almost on top of him before he moves. With a very casual air, Darkwing goes up and over the man to land behind him and kick him in the back of the neck in a very not nice way. "Try and stab me with my own knife?" The young teen asks, even as he moves to plunge another knife into the man, this time into the back of the leg. "Do you want me to forget my deal with Batman and handle you the way my mother taught me?" The sound of his voice is enough to warn most people that Batman is probably restraining a killer instinct in this kid. A couple splashes indicate that Spider is done with his guards. He doesn't jump in, though, since Darkwing seems to have this guy well in hand. The man stumbles to his knees as he's hit in the back of the neck, then yells as he's stabbed again. He seems to have no fear, however, slashing back at Darkwing with the knife, though the awkward angle makes a hit against anybody unlikely, "You're dead! You're both dead! The Ortega never forget!" "Tt." Darkwing says as he pulls one of his batarangs designed to stun from his back and throws it at the man so that it will hurt as much as humanly possible. The electricity humming through it audibly so that the man knows what's going to happen before he hits but given the damage that Darkwing's done, dodging would be rather improbably. "The Ortega's should stay out of Gotham. Gotham belongs to the Bat." He says coldly. The man yells out as he's shocked, and then falls to the ground, unconscious. The wound from the first knife attack is gone, and it looks like his skin is trying to heal around the second knife, so he must have a healing factor of some kind. Figuring this out, Spider says, "Got cuffs? I think he should be tied up before he wakes up." Getting out a pair of zip ties, Darkwing's already matter of factly securing the downed man, making sure that the ties are tight with his arms behind his back and on his ankles. "tt. No wonder he wasn't worried about the leg wound." The teen says as he retrieves his knife,wiping the man's blood off on his own clothing,"I'll let the police handle things from here. He should be glad I feel generous today." Or he'd probably be closer to death. The words alone probably wouldn't creep Spider out, but the seriousness in which they're said does. "Um, yeah. Good idea. Thanks for the help." The sounds of sirens can be heard and Spider says, "And, I'm out before they get here. Thanks again." Then he leaps away. Much like those who talk with Batman, if the Spider looked away before speaking to him, he'd have found Darkwing had vanished into the darkness again. The youngest member of the Bat family does have a tendency to take after his father's bad habits. Category:Log